In recent years, light-emitting diodes (LED) have been used as a light source in edge-lit backlights provided with light guide plates used in LCD panels or lighting equipment, thereby improving performance and saving energy. Disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1 and PTL 2 are examples of conventional light guide plates.